


A Deal with the Devil

by DarknessThatHides



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Cheating, Demons, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Self-Harm, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessThatHides/pseuds/DarknessThatHides
Summary: Lucifer, I thought.If you're actually real...If you can actually hear me...I just have one request...
Relationships: OC/OC
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

~~~~TRIGGER WARNING~~~~

"Kassandra, come down here!" My dads voice boomed throughout the house.

I left my homework on the bed and hesitantly crept down the stairs.

My dad was splayed out on the couch, sitting with his back towards me.

I wasn't even near him, yet my nose burned with the scent of vomit and alcohol.

"Yes sir?" I shakily asked.

"Get me another beer."

I went into the kitchen and headed for the fridge, I opened the door and grabbed what seemed to be the only thing my father made sure to have.

I looked at the bottle, the substance that took over this house hold.

"Kassandra!"

I closed the fridge and quickly gave the liquid substance to him.

He grabbed it from my hand, stood up and pulled me to him. I nearly added to the vomit that had already dried.

"You look so much like your mother..." he ran his disgusting hand down my cheek.

My breathing quickened and my heart started to pound out of control as tears started streaming down my face.

He leaned towards me and so many thoughts were going through my head, I had to stop him, this can't be happening, I need to stop him.

I kneed him and he let out a yell as I tried to reach the front door.

I heard him lumberimg towards me, "Where the fuck do you think you're going!"

I wrenched the door open only to have it slammed shut and that's when I black out.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

I woke up feeling nothing but pain all over and when I look down at myself I see that my clothes are torn off and bruises are starting to form on body.

I try to lift myself up but screamed.

I can't do anything but cry.

Eventually, I get myself to the bathroom all the while hissing at the pain. I look at myself in the broken mirror, at all the piece that seem to be staring back at me.

Accurate I think, a broken girl looking at a broken mirror.

I scoff at myself and shake my head, stripping off the remnants of clothing that I have. I look for the blade that I've used so many times before and stare at it as if I'm looking at it for the first time.

I then look at my legs and stomach where dozens upon dozens of scars in different states of healing already lay.

I turn the shower on to the hottest setting and step in. I don't care that it feels like my skin is boiling, this is the only way I feel that I can wash off all the disgusting things done to me.

I bring the razor my legs and cut deep, I repeat the process on each leg until I see copious amounts of blood running down my legs. I'm standing in a tub of my own blood and I still don't think it's enough, it'll never be enough- not until I'm dead.

I set the blade down and I scrub my body until my skin is as red as the blood that leeks from my legs.

I turn off the shower and watch the tainted water go down the drain, that's what I am - tainted.

I grab a towel, not even bothering to stop the bleeding- there's no point- and head up to my room.

My father's not here, he works the night shift, which I'm thankful for, I can sleep most nights. I turn on the lights and look at the unfinished homework on the bed, passing it on the way to my dresser and pull out something to wear.

After I'm dressed I search for my phone and see all the text messages from my girlfriend.

I couldn't find it in me to smile. I couldn't find it in me to feel anything.

I set the phone down without reading the messages and move to do my homework.

I don't know how long its taken me to finish until my alarm goes off. I look up to see natural light creeping in from the window.

I panic as I only have a few minutes to get ready before my dad comes home. I scramble to get my homework put away and I hurriedly grabbed clothes from the closet.

I put on some shoes, took my keys and backpack, brushed my teeth and I was out if the house in five minutes.

To any onlookers I probably looked like a bat out of hell running down the street like I was but I didn't care, my only thought was to get to school as fast as I possibly could.

When I couldn't keep running, I stopped to catch my breath and continued walking. When I got to school I could see my friends and girlfriend waiting for me.

As I got closer, they seemed to be in a heated debate but when Allison saw me she got everyone to stop talking and motioned to me. I looked to them, confused.

Katie, my girlfriend, turned to look at me and she looked guilty... like fearful... then concerned

"Hey..." she mumbled.

"Hi? Is there something wrong?"

"Did you get read your text messages yesterday Kassandra?" Allison budded in.

I turned to her and her eyes widened, "God what happened to you?"

I panicked before calming myself down, "What do you mean?"

She stepped closer, "You have bruises all over you."

I lifted my touch my face and I let out a hiss when my fingers brushed over me face.

"I got jumped on the way home yesterday, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you guys, I got enough of it from my dad."

I didn't want them to know, I didn't want anyone to know. They would figure out how tainted I am.

"Oh my god, Kassandra!"

"Did you call the police?!"

"I'm fine, everyone, I'll live." Unfortunately I thought, "I didn't get the chance to look at my phone yesterday, sorry, I think I forgot it at home. Did any of you bring your make up? I didn't have time to cover the bruises up this morning."

Ashley nodded, "Yeah, I always bring my make up, you should know this by now. Let's head to the bathroom though, there's better lighting in there."

I nodded and followed her as Allison and Katie trailed behind us. I could hear their hushed whispers but couldn't make out what they were saying. I let it go though, if it's important enough, they'll tell me.

We had fifteen minutes until the bell rang and Ashley somehow managed to make me look presentable. I was always impressed by her make up skills.

Katie and Allison had been acting weird and when it was time to go to class Allison gave Katie a pointed look and she left after giving me a hug.

It took everything in me not to scream out in pain right then and there but thankfully no one paid attention to the grimace on my face.

Ashley put all of her stuff away and I thanked her, she smiled sadly at me, patted my shoulder and left.

Katie was the only one left and I usually walk her to class but today she seemed nervous.

"Are you ok?" I asked gently.

She looked up at me and seemed torn with indecision before saying, "Yeah, come on."

She grabbed my hand but it felt different, like she wasn't grasping it, as if she wasn't afraid that I'd slip away.

She'll tell me what's going on eventually.


	2. Heartbreak

After I walked Katie to her classroom, I headed towards my first period. On the way there I waved to some people as well as said hi to some of my favorite teachers.

"Kassandra!" I heard being yelled.

I looked around and saw a lanky tall boy jogging towards me.

"Hey", he said a bit out of breath.

I chuckled, "Hey Oscar."

"Did she tell you?"

I stopped walking, and paused.

"Did... who tell me what."

"She ... didn't.... tell you..."

"What didn't they tell me oscar?"

He looked so angry and for a moment I was scared, he never got angry.

"Kassandra... "

"What, just tell me."

"Katie.... "

"Katie what? Just fucking tell me."

"Ok... ok. Katie.... she cheated on you."

I was about to rip him a new one but then... I remembered..

The hushed whispers...

The guilty looks...

Something just felt.... wrong..

I ...

I looked up at him and...

" "

"Kass-"

"Kassandra!"

I couldn't even say anything

My heart was breaking and I just...

"Kassandra... you're crying."

I forced my way past him and even though I heard my name being called, I ran towards Katie's classroom.

The bell rand just as I shot through the door.

"Are you here for something?"

I didn't care for what the teacher said, I headed straight toward Katie.

She looked startled as she looked at me.

"Is it true?"

Her eyes widened and it looked like all the color drained out of her face.

"I-is what t-t-true?"

"IS. IT. TRUE!?"

"Kass..."

"JUST FUCKING TELL ME!"

She looked at me as if in pain and she didn't say anything.

"Please." My voice was full of emotion as it cracked and my eyes were starting to blur.

"You can't be in here if you're just socializing." The teacher said.

Katie looked at me in sorrow, "It's true, Kassandra, I'm so sorry."

She reached towards me and I shot back as if her touch burned me.

I pushed through everyone and ran out of the classroom and ran passed the security guard.

I hear people calling out to me but I couldn't care less.

I threw the doors of the school open and just booked it.

She was the only one that I cared about.

The only one that got me through the day

The only person that...

I let out a sob and I guess I ran in front of a car as I hear honking.

I couldn't do it anymore.

I can't

I just can't

No one loves me

Not my father

Not my mother

Not Katie

Had they ever loved me?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

When I finally realized where I was, I just kept walking.

I pulled out my wallet and got the blade that was hidden there.

I kept walking until I found somewhere secluded, eventually I found a bench near a small pond.

There wasn't anyone around and I started to roll up my sleeve.

There were so many scars already.

So many attempts.

Maybe this time it will work.

I glided the blade over my wrist like taking a pencil to paper.

Creating line after line.

After a while you couldn't see the lines I've craved, just the blood that was collecting.

The blood dripped onto the concrete floor.

I just watched it

I watched the blood drip down as I would watch my life drip away.

There was no point

I just wanted to be loved

That's all I wanted

To be loved by someone

But I guess I'm not worth loving


	3. Her and Allison

Some don't understand the reason as to why people cut.

Some cut to feel pain.

Others want to feel any emotion besides loneliness.

There are many reasons.

But mine?

I do it to feel control

I can't control anything in my life.

But that...

That is something I can control.

Katie...

I loved her

I think I still might

Did she ever love me?

Was it all a lie?

Was it just temporary for her?

Did I do something wrong?

Had I not pleased or satisfied her?

Did I not do something right?

I don't know anymore

I got up and headed to the place where I so dreaded.

I passes by places that made the world seem a little less cruel.

An elementary school

A lovely flower shop

And a park

The only good memories that I have....

Are of when my mother was still here.

Before she left

I didn't know what time it was but hopefully my father was asleep.

I don't know what will happen when I get home.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

When I reached the house, I didn't bother with the front door. I looked around to see if anyone was watching and once satisfied, I quietly climbed up the side of the house.

I always left my window unlocked - just in case.

I grabbed onto the ledge and slowly pulled myself up. I had forgotten about the pain my body was experiencing until my ribs started screaming.

I struggled to get up, I had taken to using the side of the house as a boost.

Once on the roof, I crouched to keep my balance and moved closer to the window.

I took a quick peak inside then I - _carefully -_ ever so carefully slid the window open.

Once I was inside I didn't know whether or not to risk closing the window .... knowing my luck something would happen.

In the end I just decided to leave it.

I looked around and my gaze landed on my phone.

I stood there

I just... stood there

Frozen

Should I read the messages?

I didn't want to

I snapped my gaze towards the door as I heard the lumbers of my father.

I hid under the bed.

I reached up and grabbed my phone just as I saw him step into the room.

_Fuck_

_The window_

My heart was beating like crazy.

He stumbled through the room.

I covered my mouth, my breathing was to loud.

Eventually he sat on the bed.

He didn't have a beer in his hand from what I could see, so what was he doing?

He didn't have his natural aroma of vomit either, he almost smelled... clean?

I didn't dare move in fear of making noise.

After a while, I heard a sniffle.

_What the fuck_

A hiccup

_Is he fucking crying?_

A sob

I laid there

And I was baffled, I didn't think he _could_ cry

Why was he crying?

He stayed that way for a while and I didn't understand.

I heard him saying something but I couldn't tell what.

Then it was like a switch flipped, " I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

He repeat it

Over and over

Eventually, got to his feet but still sobbed as he walked out of the room.

I stayed under the bed for a while then lifted myself out, shutting and locking the door.

If anyone should be crying, it was me.

But..

I've cried so much...

Will I ever get a break?

I looked at my phone.

There were dozens of unread text messages.

I unlocked my phone, clicking on the messages from yesterday.

_Kassandra,_ it said.

_I really don't know how to tell you this..._   
_I cheated on you_   
_I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen..._   
_Me and Allison-_

Her and Allison

Are you _fucking_ serious?

My fucking friend since elementary?

I regrettably brought myself to read the rest of the messages.

I didn't want it to be with Allison...

_-were just at my house and one thing lead to another..._   
_I'm so sorry Kassandra but ..._   
_I think I love her.._

I wanted to scream

I wanted to kick someone's ass

I wanted...

I wanted...

I just wanted to cry

So I did

I cried so much

I fell to my knees

I knew how to sob silently.

Alot of practice I guess

After a while, when I finally stopped ....

I looked at my blood soaked sleeve, my wrist was still bleeding - I think - and I didn't want to stop it.


	4. Chapter 4

Yesterday my father suprisingly didn't come bursting into the room or shout for me.

I assume he was drunk off his ass.

I couldn't sleep though

All night long all I could think was..

The one person that I thought loved me...

Left me

For my 'friend' no doubt 

Once I got up to get ready, I felt dizzy.

This was a common occurrence so I really didn't care.

It was either from the blood lose or because I haven't eaten in a while.

I'm not worth the waste of food.

Plus if it'll bring me to death's door faster, than I'm all for it.

I grab my clothes and while I undress I looked at myself in the full length mirror that was the last gift I received from my mom.

The bruises that I'd gotten yesterday were still there as were the dark bags under my eyes, I've forgotten how long I've been without sleep.

My eyes were dull, like the color was slowly being drained out.

My cheeks were almost hollow.

My hair was straight and lifeless.

You could see my collar bone and my breasts were there but not as full as I'd like.

My stomach was non-existent, you were able see my ribs and all the scars that I've put there.

My arms were the same, all the way from my wrist to where my arms bend.

My thighs looked hideous with both bruises and scars covering them.

No wonder Katie didn't love me.

I got dressed in some jeans a t-shirt and threw on a sweater.

As I was grabbing my stuff, I heard the door handle jingle and froze.

"Kassandra?"

I hurriedly grabbed everything I needed and started to climb through the window.

"Kassandra!" The door shook violently as the hinges started to give.

I was climbing down the side of the house when I heard a crash.

"KASSANDRA!"

I jumped down the rest of the way and ran.

The neighbors must think I'm insane by now.

After making sure that there was enough distance between myself and that house, I stopped and wheezed as I tried to calm my breathing.

The dizziness hit hard and I nearly fell down.

I almost puked then and there.

Once I regained myself, I started walking again.

I fought the dizziness all the way to school and when I walked through the doors, I was reminded of everything.

I felt my heart break all over again.

I didn't bother talking to anyone, not even when I heard my name being called.

We'd been together for three years, since freshman year, and now she decides she fucking loves someone else?

I'm glad that I never slept with her, I mean I would always do stuff to her but I was never comfortable with her touching me that way.

I guess I could thank my fucking father for that.

She never asked questions and she seemed happy so we just left it at that.

"Kassandra."

I sighed and kept walking, I didn't want to talk to her.

"Kassandra, please." I felt a hand on my shoulder and I snapped, I smacked the hand off of my and turned around.

She looked startled.

I looked at her in anger but didn't realize I was crying until she tried to reach for my face.

I stepped back and lifted my hand to check, I looked at my hand, then to Katie.

This was the girl who had captured my heart.

The girl who would hold me when I'd come to her house crying.

The girl who told her secrets to me.

The girl who I absolutely adored.

The girl I loved

I shook my head at her and turned to keep walking.

Tears blurred my vision and I didn't notice those around me until..

"Nice video."

My head snapped up at that, I looked to the person in question.

"It's all over social media, your little scene in class yesterday." The boys around him snickered.

I moved to keep walking but one of the boys blocked my path.

I rolled my eyes, what did they want?

"You know, I always wondered why a girl like Katie would ever date a girl as pathetic as you."

I finally got a good look at the boy, I'd seen him around but we've never chatted, guess now I knew why.

I didn't say anything.

He and his buddies surrounded me.

I wasn't scared, just tired.

Tired of the beatings

Tired of the rape

Tired of the silence

The loss of love

I could tell that the boy was still talking but I didn't care, I wasn't listening.

If they were going to beat the shit out of me, mind as well let them, it might kill me after all.

I had been in similar situations like this when I use to pray to a god.

But it never worked before.

I'd pray for my mom to come back and take me with her.

I'd pray for my father to stop the beatings 

I'd pray 

And pray 

And pray

It's never worked before.

As the boy kept talking, I decided to do something impulsive.

I punched him, with everything I had.

He let out a yell and one of his goonies said, "You bitch!"

One of them lunged at me and pushed me towards the lockers.

That's the one that took it upon himself to retaliate.

I started laughing, I mean I probably looked crazy but it felt good - freeing in a strange way.

I wasn't going to die at the hands of my father or myself but at the hands of egotistical teenage boys.

I wondered about the devil in that moment.

If there was supposedly a god, there must be a devil, right?

At this point I felt myself fall onto the floor and in my already blurred vision, I could see blood leaking heavily out of my nose, I hadn't realized they broke it.

I coughed up more blood as I felt continuous kicks on my stomach.

Lucifer, I thought.

If you're actually real...

If you can actually hear me...

I just have one request...

I just want to be loved and cared for.

I want someone who will adore and protect me 

I want someone to love me despite all of my faults.

Despite my loss of innocence

Despite my issues

Despite everything....

I feel so drained... like the blood out of my nose

I chuckled darkly at the thought.

I felt myself slipping away and smiled.

I know that I won't survive this and that's fine, I'll just be as broken on the outside as I am on the inside.

I don't have anything to offer you except maybe the blood on the floor.

I thought...

Maybe I would try reaching out one more time...

I felt so drowsy.

I felt myself beginning to let go of that ledge that I so tightly gripped.

I felt myself fading 

But suddenly, I heard...

Your wish, is my command.

Then...

I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

It felt like I was falling.  
Falling down an endless hole.  
But surprisingly, I wasn't scared. 

I couldn't tell exactly which direction I was falling in, there was no difference between my open and closed eyes.

 _Is this what death is?_ I thought.

_Well at least I'm alone.._

_At least I'm alone_...

I thought back to the voice that I had heard before I passed out.

Did I really hear that? Or did I imagine it?

I mean I was getting beat up, I was probably entering a state of delusion.

I sighed.

I wonder if my father would give me a funeral, I chuckled, he probably wouldn't even claim my body.

Would my mom?

I didn't know the answer to that.

I listened to that around me.

I didn't hear anything, not even the air that was supposed to by whispering in my ears.

Did I need to breath?

Can I even smell?

So many questions were racing through my mind but I didn't panic, I was completely ready to accept whatever afterlife this was - but then - I felt myself come to a stop, where I was gently laid on the ground.

I got up and...

And I felt this... presence, is that a thing? To feel the presence of something?

I felt it circling me, as if sizing me up. I didn't move, not out of fear but out of... I don't know... curiosity? 

" _ **So,**_ " I heard. " _ **You're the one who called out to me."**_

For a moment I was extremely confused. Call out?

Then it came to me.

My last wish...

I tried to look around in an attempt to locate this being but it was useless, there was pitch black in every direction.

**_"So young.. so innocent - yet not - at the same..."_ **

**_"Interesting..._** "

I thought of the name I supposedly called out... 

Lucifer....

I decided to try my luck.

"Lucifer?" I mumbled.

I heard a hum of acknowledgment and felt him continue to circle me.

_**"Why call out to me child? Why not your precious god?"** _

"Because he never answered." I say without hesitation.

_**"Yes, he does that sometimes... supposedly wanting them to go through some 'lesson'."** _

"What lesson!?" I was fucking pissed. "So my lesson was to be raped? To be beaten? To be bullied so much that I wanted to kill myself?! Were those my fucking lessons?! I didn't deserve any of what happened to me!"

Suddenly the darkness shifted away and everything came to light. I looked around and my eyes came to the figure that stood in front of me.

He looked like a normal man..

Just dressed in a long red silk robe with dark designs on it. He looked regal, like royalty really.

_**"No.... no you didn't child."** _

_**"I'm sorry for what you've been through, not even I would give that treatment to anyone - well.... unless they've done it to others."** _

He paused as if gathering his thoughts.

He didn't look like the evil monstrosity that people described him to be, but even I know that looks can be deceiving.

**_"I've heard your plea child and I'm even willing to grant it, but.... are you willing to accept the consequences? When you pass, your soul would be mine as would your free will."_ **

For the first time in a long I felt   
So my next response was absolutely no question.

"Yes," I said confidently, "I'm willing to accept the consequences."

_**"I must warn you, this will hurt."** _

Before I could ask, he came closer to me and put his hand on my shoulder and started chanting something in a language I could only assume was Latin. The room lost the light that only just revealed and I felt a painful burn but I just winced and stayed still.

I admit that I was terrified but suddenly everything just.... stopped.

I felt the same and Lucifer regarded me with a look of .... I don't know.... sadness? I couldn't really describe it.

When he lifted his hand, I moved my clothing to see my skin, not exactly sure what I was looking at.

_**"It's my mark, it signifies your soul as mine and should you die, death will know to bring you to me."** _

Well then...

Here's to love......


	6. Chapter 6

I didn't know what happened after Lucifer marked me and I wondered briefly, if I had really met the devil himself or if it was just a delusion I dreamt up. But what I do know is that everything hurt like a bitch.

I couldn't open my eyes and I heard a faint beeping next to me. 

I was still confused as to where I was at but then I remembered ...

My girlfriend- ex girlfriend- cheated on me...

And I got myself beat up

Suddenly I felt eyes on me and a soft ... alluring voice along with a hint of..... something else.... spoke.

"Wake up, _amica mea_ ".

I didn't know what _amica mea_ meant but I didn't want to disobey this voice that commanded me so.

I struggled to open my eyes, they felt so heavy.

Like holding on to a ledge with weights tide to your ankles.

"Come on, _parvulus_ , you can do it."

After what seemed like an eternity, I could some what open them, I kept blinking to try to get used to the light.

After a while I heard a click and the room got darker, the only light coming from the hallway outside.

I could finally keep my eyes open and when I looked at the owner of the voice I became so transfixed.... you know that saying? How something so beautiful can take your breath away?

It's true.

This girl- this woman - this goddess .....

She was absolutely breathtakingly beautiful.

And I could do nothing but stare.

Her eyes were that of an ancient jade stone.. cold and captivating but warm.

Her nose was soft and angular as was her jaw..

Her lips... god her lips...

And her dark hair fell to her chest, like water over a cliff, silky and smooth.

She was dressed formally, in a dark red fitted button up shirt with the sleeves folded to her elbows along with sinfully tight black pants.

She was perfect...

But I didn't know why she was here..

I realized that I was still staring when her lips curled into a mischievous smile.

"Do you like what you see, _amica mea_?"

"I -I'm sorry... I d-d-didn't mean to stare."

She tilted her head slightly and let out a wonderfully soft chuckle.

"Well", she said with amusement, "I would be insulted if you did not."

I looked at her in confusion, "I'm sorry, what do you mean by that?"

I was surprised that I could speak full sentences to this gorgeous girl.

She sauntered straight towards me and my breathing quickened as I found myself unable to move...

She leaned over me and her hair acted as a curtain, cutting us off from the rest of the world.

She scanned my face as if taking an imprint.

"Do you not remember your meeting with Lucifer, _flos meus_?"

Lucifer? 

I thought back to the dream I had...

It was real?

I met with the actual devil?

I met with Lucifer? 

The beeps on the heart rate monitor started to quicken and I realized that I was hyperventilating.

The breathtaking girl who's name I still didn't know, took my face in her hands, forcing me to look at her.

Her eyes were as captivating as she was and my mind pulled a complete blank...

"Calm down, Kassandra."

The way she said my name brought up an emotion I've never felt before and again, I could do nothing but obey.


	7. Chapter 7

I was in the hospital for a while.   
Some of the days passed rather quickly but I slept most of the time so I don't really know.

I'd get nightmares a lot, but every time that I did, she was there. 

I could hear her gently calling my name, even from the realm of Morpheus. 

She'd been there when I'd wake up gasping for air as if I'd been choked. 

She'd been there when sobs racked my body so violently. 

She'd been there to hold me.

Just hold me.

I can't really remember the last anyone did that.

In those moments I'd felt safer with her than I hold with anyone in a long time.

She made sure I ate a decent amount of whatever food the nurse gave me before she put it aside.

I swear she's been the only one to care about if I ate or not in a long time.

I felt guilty.

I sold my soul to the devil just to have someone care for me, protect me, love me...

This ... woman was the epitome of perfection. She has such kind eyes -even though she is entirely mischievous- she has not once gotten impatient dealing with me, she always answers my questions with care no matter how stupid they seem and I just...

Why did Lucifer send her to me?

She deserves someone who is as beautiful as she is, someone who can care for her, protect her instead of someone who hurts themselves just because she can't handle things, someone who gets beaten constantly, someone who is so dull in comparison.

I'm weak  
I'm suicidal   
I'm ugly  
My teeth aren't straight or insanely white  
My hair is jagged and sometimes unbrushable   
My skin is almost a deathly white and covered in scars, cuts and bruises   
I'm....

I'm not worthy of her.

I have nothing to offer her in return.

I think about my parents a lot, if they can even be called that, I wonder if they would visit me in the hospital or if they even knew.

I mean they had to know, right?

I'm under eighteen, they have to notify someone that I'm here.

As I thought about this I didn't notice that a doctor had entered the room, "How are you doing today, Kassandra?"

I was startled and I finally realized what the doctor asked, "I'm fine", I responded.

The lie of my damned life.

The doctor seemed satisfied though, oblivious to my inner thoughts.

"You seem to be moving around better, I think you're almost ready to be discharged."

Fear stuck me, I didn't want to go back to that house.

I could feel myself starting to hyperventilate and I know that the heart monitor was going to announce my inner turmoil, but before it could -by some miracle- my goddess appeared, she walked in through the door - her stride directed toward me and she simply sat on the bed and held my hand with such gentleness, it surprised me. 

She captured my gaze with her jaded eyes and I couldn't find it in myself to look away.

It was like I was trapped but I never wanted to be freed.

"Ms. Levette?" I forcibly turned my eyes towards the doctor, I forgot he was there.

"Yes?"

"Do you have anyone to call? We've been trying to get ahold of someone for the past week or so, no one's been answering." Well, that answers that question.

I was trying think of something to say when yet again, "I can sign whatever paper's that are needed for her discharge doctor, I am acting as her legal guardian at the moment".

The doctor and I looked at her in confusion, I didn't know what she was playing at. She looked unbelievable young but not as young as I did, I don't know if she was going to be able to pull this off.

She squeezed my hand and I'm not entirely sure she couldn't read my thoughts, out of the corner of my eye I saw her lip tilt in the slightest of smirks.

"I was not informed of this-"

"Of course you have not been, it is a rather new development but if you have any other questions regarding her release, I can answer them I assure you."

She smiled in a professional manner but I could detect a hint of something else in her eyes.

The doctor balked and stuttered for a bit before nodding and gestured for her to follow.

She looked at me and wink before lifting herself off the bed and gracefully tread behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

I sat there after they left the room.

I didn't know what was going to happen, where was I going to end up.

Do I have to go back to that house?

To that room?

I didn't know.

I didn't want to show my goddess where I lived, I don't want her to know what I've been through.

I just want a clean slate.

I thought back what the doctor said, how nobody answered for me.

Was I really that worthless?

I wasn't worth a phone call? A visit? A fucking get well card?

I leaned back against the bed and sighed.

I really am pathetic. My mother didn't love me enough to stay and my father .....

Well...

It's always been this way. 

Someone will love me, then leave.

Will my goddess be the same?

Will she leave me too?

I mean she probably will, eventually.

She's being forced to love me anyway.

God...

She's being _forced_ to..

Fuck.

How fucking selfish can I be?

"Do you really think yourself to be selfish, my love?"

I froze.

So she _can_ hear my thoughts.

Holy shit

Fuck

Fuck fuck fuck

My internal panic was cut off by a thunderous laugh.

Loud and genuine. 

I finally turn my head towards her to see something so incredibly beautiful.

She was hunched forward, her arms holding her stomach as if to contain her insides from bursting.

Her smile so wide that I could see her slightly fanged teeth and her eyes closed, the sheer force of her laugh keeping them shut.

She's absolutely beautiful.

She stopped laughing and stood up slowly, she watched me with a hint of a smile and my eyes widened.

I really need to stop doing that.

She started moving towards me and I could hear the heart monitor starting to race.

She sat gently one the bed and grabbed my hand, her thumb moving in circular motions.

"I do not think you to be selfish, nor do I feel that you are forcing me to do anything. I... _want_ to love and be loved by you."

I search her eyes - for what I don't know - but they never falter. I see her hand reach toward my face and finch. It's a gentle caress, wiping tears I didn't know were running down my face. I see her frown in sadness, what was she sad about? Shit, I flinched. Was it because of that? I didn't mean to- "I am sad that you flinched but I do know the reason as to why young one, Lucifer has... informed me."  
I opened my eyes, not realizing that I closed them and notice that she was moving closer.

I tilted my head to meet her lips and I felt something burst within me. Like there was a million butterflies in my stomach and my lungs expanded.

She kissed me fully like she had no interest of pulling away, her lips were so soft I didn't know how it was possible.

I was forced to pull away when I needed to breath and started gasping while she giggled.

I shook my head and started laughing too.

She laid her head gently against mine and smiled tenderly.

I kissed her again, which must have shocked her because I heard her gasp, I swallowed it and kissed her with more force than before.

She returned each kiss the same way and I didn't realize that I had my hands in her hair until she moaned.

I pulled back, embarrassed.

"I did not know you had _that_ in you, _amor_."

I looked down at my lap as I felt my face heat up.

"Well," she started, "before we got... carried away, I was going to tell you that we can leave now, I have taken care of the discharge papers, I believe someone should be coming to rid you of these wires."

Just as she finished saying that, a nurse entered the room, "Are you excited Ms. Levette? You get to go home."

Yay, I thought sarcastically.

My goddess squeezed my hand as if to reassure me.

Apparently the nurse didn't really expect me to answer since she had already moved to removing all the clips and wires from me.

I hear my goddess sigh happily as the nurse had 'rid me of these wires'.

I enjoyed the way she spoke, it was different and so... her.

It made her seem more divine than she already was.


	9. Chapter 9

My goddess surprised me with a stack of fresh clothes.

I went to get changed in the bathroom as she waited outside. I looked at myself in the mirror, a girl I barely recognized - stood there.

I wasn't grossly thin, I had filled out just a bit.

I looked at my face, there weren't anymore grotesque bruises, I had healed quite nicely.

I took off the hospital gown and looked at the still very present scars, I sighed, they'll always be there.

I quickly dressed into a fitted dark green long sleeved shirt and simple black jeans, shoes that were not my ratty and ripped converse. I didn't know where she got these clothes from, they were nothing like anything I've worn before.

I looked .... nice.

I heard the door click open, my goddess stepping in, "You look better than nice, _mio flore_ , you look absolutely gorgeous".

I looked at her through the mirror, her arms wrapping around my middle and her lips barely brushing my ear.

I felt shivers go down my spine.

I looked away from the mirror.

She was lying.

I feel, rather than see her freeze.

Shit, wait, I didn't mean-

"You did not mean what, Kassandra, to call me a liar?"

I couldn't breathe, this was the first time that she's said my name with a bite to it and while it sounded amazing coming from her lips, it didn't feel right, I didn't mean to say that she was lying, I just....

I broke into a sob, I ran out of the bathroom and moved to run out of the room but suddenly, I was stopped as she somehow appeared in front of me.

I felt her arms go around me in a vice grip, she hugged me close to her chest and I didn't understand, I just insulted her, why is she doing this?

"Because I know that you did not mean it, not that way at least."

Her arms tightened around me, as if to hold me together and I felt safer in her arms than anywhere else. So I put my arms around her waist and laid my head in the crook of her neck and just stayed there until I stopped crying.  
Her hand started playing with my hair as if it's sole purpose was to soothe me.

My breathing calmed down but... I didn't want to let go.

"Then do not."

I moved to pull back, so that I could look at her but before I could she spoke, "Do not let go, we can speak this way."

I'm sorry.

"I'm sorry."

"I know." She stays silent for a moment then, "Why did you not believe me when I said that you were gorgeous?"

Because I'm not...

"I know that it will take a long while for you to believe me when I tell you that you are beautiful, but I am willing to constantly say it to you, just because."

It will take a while, she's right, but I don't think that I'll ever believe it.

"You will, with time."

No, I don't think I will.

She pulls away and when she does I feel cold, like she took all the warmth with her, she tilts my head up towards her. 

When my eyes meet hers, they're stern.

I gulp.

She looks really sexy right now. 

I see her mouth twitch just a bit and I grimace.

"I am going to ask again, why did you not believe me?"

I look down to the scars on my arms and think about all the scars the mar the sides of my stomach and my thighs. 

I think about what I see in the mirror of the bathroom at my house, a broken girl looking into a broken mirror. 

I think about how dull and empty me eyes are, how lifeless.

Then I think about how beautiful she is, how I could never compare to her.

She tilts my head up again and suddenly I'm looking through her eyes at myself, it such a weird thing because I see a girl who looks nothing like the one I showed her. The girl I see looks .... normal. I hear what she think of me; how I'm so strong, how my eyes are such a deep and beautiful brown instead of a dull and empty, lifeless color.

I see the tears collect in my eyes at her thoughts, I hear how beautiful she thinks I am, how no one else could ever compare to me, and that's when the tears start streaming down my face. She wipes them away with her thumbs and I close my eyes, forcing myself out of her mind, only opening them to look at her face that holds nothing but unabashed adoration.

My hands go to the back of her neck to pull her lips to mine.

She lets out a chuckle before our lips meet and kissing her is unlike anything I've experienced before.

I can't explain it.

_Then do not._

I don't.


	10. Chapter 10

I was in a bit of a daze after the kiss - which my goddess seemed entirely smug about - but when I realized what was going on, we were in the parking garage of the hospital.

"Where are we going?"

I looked towards her only to find a smirk on her face.

She looked towards me only for a second, then looked forward again.

"You will see."

I was really curious seeing as I didn't have a car and I sure as hell couldn't afford one.

"What if I could afford one, did you not think of that mio flore?"

I did not.

Wait...

"How can you afford a car?"

Her hand still holding mine, she slows her stride to answer, "Lu-"

"Kassandra?"

We stopped walking to turn to whoever called me but as soon as we did I regretted it.

I froze.

"Kassandra, I get calls from the hospital to come pick you up and here you are already leaving?"

I backed in my goddess, trying to put as much distance between her and my father.

Her hand goes to the front of my stomach to pull me into her, "I am the one that is supposed to protect you, my love" she whispers into my ear.

She speaks up and says, "Yes Mr. Levette the hospital did call you to come pick up your daughter but you had not answered, I took it upon myself to sign her out."

My father stared at her as if he hadn't noticed her before, "Who are you?"

I angled my neck to scan her face at her reply, "My name is Ravanna."

My eyes widened, I hadn't even asked what her name was- I didn't even know her name. 

I felt her tighten her grip around me, this time with both arms, she whispered sweet nothings in my ear and all I could do was relax against her.

My father looked suspicious at the action, "What are you doing with my daughter."

He started stepping forward and I was startled as I was pushed behind my goddess.

Ravanna.

It sounds so beautiful.

It suits her.

I couldn't see her facial expression but I heard her say, "I am going to take care of her, is that a problem?"

My father, in all his stained clothes, tried to intimidate her, "I'm her father, I'll take care of her- Kassandra, come."

He pointed at the ground in front of him like I was the dog and he was the owner.

I rested my head in between Ravannas' shoulders, she reached back to stroke my side comfortingly.

"I believe that I can offer her better care than you ever could sir, so excuse me while my girlfriend and I leave."

My head snapped up and my father froze, then curled his lip in disgust, she started pulling me along before he could do anything and all I could hear him say, "Go! Leave! Be like your mother! If I ever see you again, I'll fucking kill you for being the whore that you are!"


	11. Chapter 11

_Ravanna's POV_

I pulled my love away from her excuse of a father. She looked down, like she... like she blanked out.

Her mind was racing, but yet it was so empty at the same time. I could hardly depict what she was thinking.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close.

She did not deserve this.

No one did.

I just could not understand how humans can be so... cruel, so vile.

God wants to treat humans as if they can do no wrong but this.... girl, this woman deserves the best treatment. Not this punishment that she's received.

I walked her to the car I have bought, a scarlet colored 1967 Shelby GT350 Fastback.

I believe it is the type of car my love and her mother were working on before she abandoned Kassandra.

I open the door and gently usher her in, she complied without fully understanding what she was doing.

I close the door and walk over to the driver seat and get in.

I pull out of the spot and drive out of the garage.

I look over at her, she still has a vacant look in her eyes but her mind has calmed down.

I reach over and grasp her hand, squeezing it gently as to show her that I was here.

That seems to break her out of her trance as she looks at me.

Her only thought now being, _I'm sorry that I didn't ask your name._

I slowed the car and pulled over so that we could talk. I turned to her, pulling her hands to my lips and kissed them both.

I hear her quietly gasp and I look to her, scanning her face.

"I do not really mind that you did not know my name, you refer to me as 'your goddess' each time you thought of me, how could I be mad?"

Her ears turned a bright red as they do every time she is embarrassed, it was endearing.

_I'm sorry you had to meet my dad that way._

I smile sadly at her. I move my hand to her cheek and brush away tears that she did not know were streaming down her face. 

I slide my hand to the back of her neck and pull her lips to meet mine.

It amazes me every time we kiss, it is like she gives everything that she has, she puts everything into a kiss and it makes me breathless each time.

While we kiss, I can hear how soft she thinks my lips are, how she never wants to pull away, and how safe she feels in my arms.

It makes me want to never let go.

How could this Katie give her up for someone who was only able to offer her sex?

I pull away and look into her eyes, she is such a treasure and she does not even know it.

She is an angel that has been put through hell time and again, her father has no idea what is slipping through his grasp.

We sit there, scanning each others face, I wait until she looks around to notice what kind of car we are in.

It takes her a couple minutes but she does and right away she is looking around like a small child entranced by their surroundings.

She literally vibrates as she unbuckles the seat-belt I had earlier put on.

She steps out and moves to stand in front of the car.

I get out to follow her and just stand by her while she takes in the beasts beauty.

I hear her sniffling and I stare in confusion at how the sniffling stops but I still see tears drip down her face. Then, all of a sudden, she turns and throws herself at into my arms.

She has me in such a vice grip that I can do nothing but hold her.

She starts sobbing and my heart brakes at her pain.

I do not have to wonder about how many times someone has surprised her.

I do not have to wonder about how many gifts she has received over the years.

I do not have to wonder about any of it.

But I do wonder how someone could not do this type of action everyday, the look on her face as she saw the car was something I enjoyed witnessing so much because she looked like the innocent teen that she was, not the serious and hurt woman that she has become.

I promise myself that I will try to make her enjoy moments like these if it will let me see her face light up like that again.

I run my hand through her hair and wonder how her mother could leave such a beautiful girl to a horrible man that defiles her, that beats her, that degrades her whenever he wants.

His scent is still on her, though barely.

I want it off of her.

I want to be the only thing she smells of, I want to claim her as mine.

I shall wait though, she has been through enough, she does not deserve someone who just throws themselves onto her.

She deserves to be held, to be loved and cherished.

She deserves to be told that she is beautiful every second of every day.

Not abused nor hurt in any such way.

I will protect her for all eternity, even at the risk of my own life.


	12. Chapter 12

_Kassandra's POV_

I lift my head from Ravanna's neck and turn to the car she's bought.

It's the same as the one my mother and I were working on. 

I remember how we would work on it the moment we got home.

We'd run to the garage and take out our tool box.

I remember how we'd get oil all over ourselves, how we'd laugh together for hours on end, how my father would stand in the doorway and just watch us and smile while spouting on about how we had to wash up before dinner.

I miss those days.

When life was simple.

Not the harsh reality that it is today.

Would my mother have accepted me for who I am?

Would things be different if she was still here?

I let my mind run it's course as I laid my head on Ravanna's collarbone.

"Can I drive?" I hear myself say.

She chuckles and says, "Do you have your license?"

I lift my head to look at her, "Do you?" I say while raising my eyebrow.

She smiles softly at me, "No."

Our smiles widen before we start laughing and before she realizes, I place my hands on her cheeks and just... stare.

I look at her chin, how her jawline is pronounced yet so feminine, I follow it with my finger and I hear her inhale sharply as I smile.

From there I trace her lips with my thumb, they're partially open and I can't resist leaning in to kiss them.

It starts building up and I pull away before it does which cause her to chase after my lips, I chuckle as she does.

She huffed as if annoyed and I softly press our lips together for another moment before pulling away again, she hums contently.

I move my thumb to her nose and trace the way it curves at the top, I graze my fingers across her cheeks and she leans into the touch.

I look at her eyes, they remind me so much of a cat.

Her pupils are large but not to the extent that it would draw attention.

I look at the mix of lines that are light green and yellow and I wonder if they can do what cats eyes do.

My goddess smiles at me and blows an amused chuckle through her nose, she holds my hands on her face as if to keep them there and suddenly her eyes change color.

They turn to an angry red like all the blood flowing through her went into her eyes.

I could feel that she was scared of what I thought.

I could feel how scared she was of my reaction.

I smile, transfixed, and lean forward to kiss her eyelids as they close.

I hear her breathe a sigh of relief.

I graze her nose with mine and kiss her.

I let her take what she wants from me, what she needs, it feels almost desperate.

I pull away when I need to breathe, her eyes struggle to change back to their jaded color and I kiss her cheeks while they do.

I wrap my arms around her neck and brought her head to lay on my shoulder. 

We stood there, in each others arms.

"Yes."

I pull away to look at her, confused.

"You can drive."


	13. Chapter 13

_Ravanna's POV_

Her smile had gotten so wide it became an almost blindingly wide crooked grin.

I doubt she has smiled like that in a while and her eyes shine with a light I had yet to see.

Before I know what is happening, we are kissing again.

Her hands go to the back of my neck, their seemingly favorite spot.

She pulls me to meet my lips with hers and I gasp. It is an open mouthed kiss and I feel her tongue stroke mine, I have never been one to experience strong emotions from a kiss but .... damn.

Her last kisses are fleeting and I feel her lips encase mine in gentle tugs.

When she pulls away I am the speechless one.

Her kiss leaves me gasping for air that I did not know I needed and then suddenly I am being dragged to the passenger side, Kassandra opening the door for me, waiting until I got in to close it.

I gain my bearings and put on my seatbelt while chuckling.

She is in the drivers seat in no time, putting on her seatbelt as well.

She is about to turn the key but I put my hand on her wrist to stop her before she does.

"Start slow, ok? I know you are excited -believe me- I just want you to be careful."

She looks startled but calms down and nods.

She starts the car and before she puts it into drive, takes a deep breath and just ... readies herself.

Her mind is slowing as if to get herself focused then, she starts driving.

I cannot help but stare at her.

She is absolutely beautiful, her window is rolled down and the wind causes her hair to flow upwards to meet her face.

She is careful to turn on and off her blinkers when switching into a lane, she speeds up when she is unsure of herself and almost scratches a few cars that gathers plenty of angry honks but overall, she is a wonderful driver.

I glance at our surroundings, "Make a left turn up ahead."

Kassandra jumps as if she had forgotten she was not alone, she tilts her head towards me with a confused expression.

I smile and her eyes flicker to my lips for a moment before she nods and without fail, turns on her blinker.

We are stopped at a light when she asks, "How can you afford a car?"

It was the same question from the hospital parking garage that I had not the chance to answer. She turns to look at me only to find that I am already staring at her, her ears turn red as she looks away.

Her ears are the only indication that she is embarrassed, otherwise I do not think that I would have been able to tell at all.

"Lucifer has been.... generous towards us, he wants to ensure that you are well taken care of as well as protected."

She is silent for a bit.

"Why?"

"Is that not what you wished, my love? To be loved and protected?"

I continue staring at her as her brows furrow into an utterly beautiful expression.

"Yes..."

"Why question it then?"

Her face becomes expressionless and I do not think I have ever been more.... heartbroken than I was in that moment. Any and all emotion dropped from her face and her eyes lacked a light that had been slowly returning. Her features resembled that of stone and   
I never want to see her face like this again. I never want her to shut her emotions out, I want her to express them, I want her to feel nothing but love and happiness.

For a moment I am worried of what she is to say, "Because you never get something for nothing."

I place my hand just above her knee and sigh, what has that man done to her?

I lean towards her and gently kiss her cheek, which is warm against my lips.

"You are much to mature for your age."

I whisper against her cheek and I can see how goosebumps are raised on her skin, it brings me joy when I get this kind of reaction out of her.

The car started moving again and I could only assume that the light turned green, I had been grazing my nose across her jawbone when she spoke, well more like whispered.

"Where are we going?"

I pause in my ministration and smiled briefly as I pull away from her.

I wait until she glances at me to answer.

"Home."


	14. Chapter 14

**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Trigger Warning!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

_Ravanna's POV_

I watch in amusement as Kassandra gapes at where I have directed us.

We stand in front of a fairly large house, one that is most likely more than we need but I want my love to forever have more than she should ever want for.

We are standing in the driveway when something in Kassandra.... takes over.

Suddenly, Kassandra is sucked into her mind, being told that she does not deserve this, that she does not deserve to have anything but a life filled with pain.

I step in front of her and lift her face only to see that her eyes are glazed over. What in hell's name is going on in her mind? She has stopped breathing and I let myself be pulled into her mind.

When I do, my heart breaks -more times than I am willing to admit- at what I see.

What I see is much like a timeline of Kassandra's life.

What I see makes me lose hope in humanity.

What I see, is the first time that her father touched her, at the age of thirteen- a week after her mother left.

He had forced himself on her while she was begging him not to, while she was crying out for her mother to come save her.

She had thrashed around and tried to fight back but he had overpowered her.

I saw how he beat her, blaming the mother's abandonment on her.

He beat and raped her - almost everyday, for four years.

He forced her to preform wifely duties; the cooking, cleaning, and sexual activities.

She had tried to run away but every time- he found her, getting the police involved as she was labeled a 'delinquent' and 'runaway.'

He conditioned her into thinking that she was worthless, that she was hideous, that she did not deserve to live.

Every act, every moment, every word was abusive and I do not know how she was able to survive.

She would look in the mirror and stare at her own body in disgust and shame, pointing out what she thought as flaws and wearing more conservative clothing to cover what she assumed was an abomination.

He would starve her.

He would make her vomit any sustenance that she might have received throughout the day. He did this until she starved herself, until she wholeheartedly believed that she was not worth the waste of food.

I saw the first time she harmed herself.

Tears streaming down her face as blood dripped down her arm.

Raking that blade across the surface of her body again and again.

Telling herself that she deserved it, that if her father can cause her so much pain, it only made sense to harm herself to control the pain she was feeling.

She repeated this action countless times and what she thought she could control, brought on addiction.

She couldn't stop.

Every time she wanted to, the urge became too great. Her very skin would itch and burn had it not received the treatment it was used to, making her succumb to the pain that she felt she deserved.

But what I saw afterwards, frightened me.

She had lost to much blood for a human to still be alive.

Time and time again, she drained herself of all that she had and wondered how she had not been dead.

I wonder the same thing, I wondered how she could still be sane. I have witnessed thousands of souls experience the same thing to a lesser extent and they always break, always.

But Kassandra survived and she became a soul that had not surrendered to violence or destruction.

Kassandra is so strong.

She has lived through hell on earth and it amazes me how she fought to survive even when she wanted and sometimes even craved death.

I leave her mind and collect her in my arms.

I place a calming aroma around us to better ease her out of her mind.

"Kassandra, come back to me."

I whisper in ear, sweet nothings, hoping that what I am trying to do works.

"I am here, my love. You are with me, no one will ever hurt you again."

It takes what feels like hours but she slowly pushes through her dark past and she is finally back with me.

She starts breathing again.

She stares at me as if seeing me for the first time.

She looks startled.

I feel her hand move to my face and wipe at something, her other hand comes and does the same on the opposite side of my face.

I realize that _I_ am crying.

Two thousand years as a demon and this is the first time I have ever cried.

She takes me in _her_ arms and holds _me._

I do not understand.

After what I just witnessed, I should be comforting her, I should be holding her.

But my body does not comply.

I wrap my arms around her waist while tucking my head in the crook of her neck and sob.

I cry for the things that she has experienced.

For the innocence she has lost.

Kassandra is such a sweet and caring girl, she gives even when she has nothing left to give.

She cares not of what she has been through because, for her, it is normal.

It should not be normal.

I finally pull away to wipe my eyes but she beats me to it. Her thumb caresses my face with the same gentleness as before and when I look upon her face, all I see is an empty and haunted expression.

I take her face in my hands and gaze at her until her eyes float back to mine.

"You have been through hell."

She chuckles and I cannot believe how she can laugh at that.

"Why are you laughing?"

She looks so much older in that moment and I am stunned.

"If you can't make light of any situation, if you ... if you look for the light, you can often find it but if you look for the dark - it's all you'll ever see."

I am speechless at what she says, she is so... wise for her age.

I want her to be able to experience the life of a teenager. I want to take her on dates and share adventures with her.

I want to kiss her under the stars, in the rain, in bed during the night when we share our bodies with each other.

I want to hold her hand while we take walks on the beach during a breeze filled night. 

I want to go to ice cream parlors with her and make her laugh at the simplest of things.

I want her to experience life as the teenager she is.

I want her to smile.

But I also want to make sure that her father spends all of eternity in hell, suffering for what he has done to her.

I gaze into her eyes as I cradle her face.

"You are the strongest human I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. You have experienced things that... that ..."

Her finger goes to my lips and I know that she does not want me to go on, because she does not believe that she is strong nor anything else I am to say... she does not want a repeat of what happened at the hospital.

I do not continue but I do remove her finger and hold her hand, she needs to be treated with the utmost respect, gentleness, and care.

She is a porcelain doll, fragile and vulnerable.

"You are so beautiful and you do not deserve what has happened to you."

Before she can speak, I gently kiss her.

I want to show her how precious she is to me. 

I want to make her believe that she deserves all that I can offer her and more.

I want to make her believe that she is so innocently pure, it takes my breath away.

I want to take her breath away, not have her loose it when she is trapped in the depths of her mind.

I pull away and we are both breathless.

I smile sadly at her and pull her close, my nose buried in her hair, inhaling her sweet and fragrant scent.

"I will do everything in my power to protect you."

She grips my clothes tightly.

_I know._

I exhale in relief.

_Good._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After we finally pull away from each other, I take her hand as I want to show her the house I have bought for us.

I lead her to the door and pause before giving her the key.

She looks at it like it would break or shatter at a moments notice.

She looks up at me with brown eyes, brown eyes that are filled with wonder and disbelief, eyes that need assurance.

I smile and guide her hand to the locked door, letting her shakily turn the key.

I turn the knob and let the door slowly swing open.

I look to my love, letting her take the first step in, keeping close behind her.

I had enlisted the aid of an organization to furnish the house before our arrival, I take it that they did a wonderful job considering all that Kassandra could do was stare.

"Welcome home, my love."


	15. Chapter 15

_Kassandra's POV_

I hadn't been able to feel safe after my mother left but in the course of just a few weeks, Ravanna's brought that feeling back to me.

I wander about the house, afraid to touch anything.

The living room is quite large, it has a couch that's not covered in vomit and alcohol, a coffee table that's not cluttered with beer bottles and cans.

It doesn't reek of puke.

There's a big flat screen tv hung on the far side wall, multiple console sets that I have no idea which ones are which.

I see a bookshelf in the far corner of the room and immediately gravitate towards it.

I hear Ravanna's laughter float around the room at my choice. 

I smile sheepishly back at her.

I pull a random book off the shelf and look at the summary, I feel Ravanna drape herself on my back and I lean into her embrace.

When I'm in her arms, it feels like I've gone my whole life without feeling any warmth, when she holds me it's like she warms the parts of my body that are cold.

Which feels like all of me.

I hear her inhale, taking in the smell of my hair.

I don't know her obsession with it, I don't think it smells like anything special.

She lifts herself off my back and turns me around, she looks so deeply into my eyes and says, "The only way that I am able to explain it is that it expresses your essence so perfectly that I cannot help be drawn to it _amica mea._ "

She's called me that before in the hospital and I didn't know what it meant, now it's like... I just know.

My love.

She smiles like she's holding a secret and I'm not sure what to make of it.

She takes my hand and puts the book back on the shelf while leading me to the hallway where there are photos of... me.

Every photo that had been taken of me and my mother before she left.

One of the day I was born, my mother holding me while she was in her hospital gown, another of my first birthday and so many others.

I walk done the hall still gazing at them all until I see it. 

The last photo of me and my mother ever taken.

We were working on the car, we had our hats on backwards, grease smudged all over our faces and smiles that were almost identical.

I lifted my fingers towards it, softly grazing them over my mothers face.

Another photo to my left caught my eye.

It was one of me and Ravanna in the hospital. 

I was sleeping, her eyes were closed and her lips gently pressed against my cheek.

She's so beautiful.

_So are you._

I turn towards her and her hands immediately go to my face to whipe at what I only can assume to be tears.

She starts answering a question without my asking it.

"I recovered the photos while your father was out, he hid them in his room."

She paused as if gathering her thoughts, "You deserve to have photos of your past but I want you to know that this photograph," she lightly touches the one of her and I, "this photo, represents your new beginning and I cannot wait to spend it with you."

 _You went to the house._...

She moved closer to wrap me in her arms while gently laying her head against mine.

"Yes," she whispered, "I retrieved all of the photos and other items that I thought might be of value."

So she saw...

She nodded without knocking our heads together.

_I saw._

I closed my eyes, I didn't want her to see.

"I know that you did not want me to see but... I wanted to see if Lucifer was exaggerating or not."

I scoff, "Was he?"

She frowned at me and I feel bad for giving her attitude, she's been nothing but caring towards me.

"No, _parvulus_ , he was not."

Little one.

I see her lips lift a fraction.

She pulls away and starts leading me to the stairs. 

But before I could step up, I let out a surprised scream as I was lifted off the ground and into Ravanna's arms.

I look at her amused face, "I did not mean to frighten you, mio flore."

My flower.

I shake my head at her, "Why are you carrying me?"

She shrugs and says, "I wanted to." 

She moves up the stairs I really can't help but feel more attracted to her in that moment.

I lean towards her and softly nip at her neck, I hear her sharply inhale.

"Keep doing things like that and we will fail to make it upstairs" she say breathlessly.

"Sorry," I whisper against her cheek.

"You need not be sorry."

I curl in her arms and lean my head on her shoulder.

"You need to eat more," she tells me.

I chuckle softly, "I'll eat when I feel like it."

"Then you will never eat." She says exasperated.

She takes me into the bedroom and I panic.

But before I can say anything she puts me down and place her hands on my face.

"I did not bring you in here to have sex with you, I just thought that you would like to bathe."

I breathe a sigh of relief and grimace when I see the saddened expression on my goddess's face.

It's my turn to place my hands upon her face.

I bring her close as if I'm moving to kiss her but not quite.

"It's not that I don't _want_ to have sex with you... it's just that I'm....-"

"Not ready."

I look at her in relief as she smiles.

"I did not mean to make you think that I was saddened at the thought that you did not want to make love with me, I was saddened because.... well, because you were taken against your will."

Neither of us say anything for a while until, "When you are ready Kassandra, I promise that I will bring you pleasure beyond anything in this world. I promise that I will make love to you until you can think and say nothing else but my name. Until you can feel nothing but the pleasure between your legs, until you are so sore that you fall asleep because of the nights or days we will spend together."

Holy shit.

Holy fucking shit.

Hot damn

Fuck

I look at her with wide eyes and I probably look like a fish as I keep opening and closing my mouth only to have nothing come out.

Finally, "......ok." I say breathlessly.

She brings me close and tenderly kisses me as if I'm a fragile object that will break if treated roughly.

She pulls away and smiles at me.

We stare at each other for a while until, "I also want to tell you that I'll be attending school with you, starting tomorrow."

School?!?

Fuck


	16. Chapter 16

_Ravanna's POV_

I look at my love as she sleeps, tucked into my side and I feel unbelievably comfortable.

The warmth that seeps into both of us because of our combined body heat as well as the blankets.

She always thinks about how _I_ keep _her_ warm, but that could not be farther from the truth. As a demon, we are always cold- we have to be.

Her warmth radiates to _me_.

It is funny, I never knew what being warm felt like. 

Not until I met Kassandra 

It has amazed me ever since we have been at what humans call a hospital.

She was so thin and malnourished, so pale and.... empty.

It was like she had been broken, time after time.

She was so afraid, like a mouse hiding from an owl, shaking and flinching at the barest of touches.

She reminded my of an abused animal, hurt but still in want of love and affection.

She amazes me, because even after everything she has been through, she is still the most pure and gentle soul I have ever known.

She radiates light, kindness, compassion and empathy.

In my arms, she looks so... child like, so vulnerable.

It feels like my body molded to fit hers.

I never want to let go.

I gently brush away a strand of hair that has invaded her face, I glance at the time and sigh.

I have to wake her up now if I want to be able to make her breakfast.

I wonder how to go about it.

I wonder if she has gotten a decent nights sleep in the four years that her mother has been gone.

Probably not, I think sadly.

I gaze upon her angelic face and wonder how anyone could ever hurt her, how anyone could ever leave her.

Yesterday, she grazed her hand upon my features and I had never before experienced the feelings that I did then, that I do now.

Today, I do the same.

I trace the curve of her chin, her skin so soft, her face so delicate. I brush my fingers against her cheek and place her hair behind her ear.

I look to her closed eye lids and kiss them both softly.

I follow the swell of her cheek and place feather light kisses upon it.

I nip at her ear lode just as she did to me yesterday. I remember how wonderful it felt, how I thought my legs would give out at the gesture.

The things she does to me.

I pull back from her ear and study that of her lips.

I brush mine against hers and before I know it- she is flying away from me at a speed I did not know humans could move.

I berate myself, she has been raped by her father many a time, how can I be so ignorant!

She is breathing heavily and I get out of bed to meet her on the floor.

She eyes are rapidly moving about the room as to figure out where the threat is. 

My hands caress her face to steady her gaze upon me.

I place myself between her and the wall and cradle her towards me.

"It is ok, you are safe" I whisper to her.

I move back and forth as to rock her. 

I feel so guilty, if I had just woke her regularly, she would not have woken up with such a fright.

"It is only me, Kassandra, you are with me."

It takes a few minutes but eventually, her breathing has calmed and her heart rate evens out.

I place her head against my chest and run my hand through her hair.

We say nothing as we sit against each other.

"I'm sorry" she says.

I move myself in a way that I am able to see her face.

I stare at her in confusion.

"No." I say

She did nothing wrong, yet she apologizes?

"No, it is not your fault Kassandra, it was mine, I was not thinking."

She looks so haunted that I want nothing more than to soothe whatever memories invade her mind.

I want nothing more than to be the torturer of her father.

"It was my fault Kassandra, you did nothing wrong."

Her mind struggles.

She has been conditioned into apologizing.

Not just by her father.

But by her teachers.

Her peers.

And that ex-girlfriend of hers.

She has been taught to apologize her whole life.

"You are wonderful and I am so unbelievably sorry that I took advantage of your unconscious state," I tell her.

I lay a kiss upon her forehead and gather her in my arms before standing up.

She grasps at my shirt and places her head on my shoulder.

She says nothing during this and her mind is completely silent.

I walk towards the bathroom that is adjoined to the bedroom and place her on the counter.

I cup her face and wait until her eyes meet mine.

When she does, her eyes have a glass filled gaze and my heart breaks.

I place my head upon hers and nudge her nose with mine, she lets out a snicker so I repeat the action until she responds.

She loops her arms around my neck and just brings me close to her, resting her head upon my chest.

I rub my hands along the length of her back and feel her shiver.

"Are you cold?" I ask.

She takes a moment before she responds.

"No."

She takes a breath before she continues, "That just feels good."

I sigh in relief and she lifts herself from my body.

"Are you sure you want to get up, you seemed awfully comfortable there."

Her ears turn an almost angry shade of red before she pushes away from me, removes herself from the counter and walks out of the bathroom, displaying a certain finger as she does.

I laugh as I move towards her again. 

I catch her hand lightly and tug on it just a bit so she knows that I want her to face me.

I pull her into me and breathe in her scent.

"Are you ok?"

She returns my embrace and tightens her hold, "Yes."

I breathe a sigh of relief as I do not sense any discomfort.

We stay like that for a few minutes until I glance at the time again.

"You need to get ready for school."

I hear her groan and I chuckle at her displeasure.

"Do I really have to?"

She looks at me with incredibly wide brown eyes that it reminds me of how many dogs look at their owners -eyebrows arched and perfectly pinched at the bridge, mouth set in an almost frown and it has gathers such a reaction out of me that I balk.

I shake out of my stupor and - with a great struggle- turn my head away from the utterly adorable and attractive expression.

"Yes."

I walk towards the closet, her hand still in mine as I show her the clothing that I have brought for her.

Kassandra's already wide eyes grow wider as she sees the length of the closet.

I chuckle at her amazement.

"How does any house have a closet this big?"

I guide her towards the clothes that I have bought her, " That, my dear, can be blamed on the human greed."

I reach for a blouse that I believe she will look absolutely breathtaking in and show it to her.

She looks at it in confusion, "You can wear whatever you want, you don't need my approval."

I smile at her obliviousness, "That is really sweet but the shirt is for you, my love, but if you wish for me to wear it than I will gladly model it for you."

Her ears -without fail - turn a deep scarlet color.

She buries her head into my shoulder as I laugh.

I then lead her to the area of the closet that holds jeans as well as undergarments in its drawers.

I hand the clothing items to her and grab clothes for myself before I leave her to change.

Once I am done, I head downstairs and sigh in frustration as I do not have enough time to fix her breakfast.

I am sitting on the sofa as I tug on the heeled boots that I am to wear as I hear Kassandra coming down the stairs.

I gaze appreciatively at the outfit as it complements her figure. 

A black long sleeved V-neck shirt that clings to her body as wet clothes would cling to skin, light blue jeans that accentuate the curve of her thighs and what she likes to call chucks, adorn her feet.

"Hey, I can't find my backpac-"

Her sentence cuts off as her eyes find me and I smirk at the thought that flies through her mind.

Holy fuck

Her eyes drag up the length of my legs as they are dressed in tightly fitted black skinny jeans, up to my bright blood red blouse that is accompanied by a sinfully sensual leather jacket.

She stop at my face and sees my smirk in place, she quickly looks away and coughs into her closed hand.

"My uh, I'm looking -where.... my bag?"

I smile at her inability to form a sentence and stretch to reach behind me, producing the backpack she had been looking for.

I had wanted to get her a new one but at her sigh of relief, I feel that I made the right choice in not doing so.

She throws one strap over her shoulder and looks to me.

I reach for her hand as I stand and sigh happily as she places hers in mine.

I love that feeling, it makes me .... complete.

I walk us out the door and lock it behind us before giving her the key.

She looks at me in confusion and I just smile at her.

She does not know it yet, but the house is hers.

I head towards the driveway and open the passenger door for her. I know that she wants to drive but I would like to get her something to eat before we head to school.

She is too light as it is.

She is putting on her seatbelt as I get in and I do the same.

I start the car and pull onto the street. I head towards the nearest fast food chain and can tell that Kassandra is confused at the routes I take but she does not question it.

She only leans into the seat and lets her hand dangle over the center console until I take it in mine.

Her thumb rubs circles and I almost miss a turn because the action distracted me.

I pull into the drive through of a restaurant chain called Jack in the box.

"What would you like," I ask her.

She looks flabbergasted, "What?"

I look over to her sadly, she probably hasn't been treated to such luxuries in ... a long while.

"What would you like to eat, my darling?"

Her ears flare at the name.

She looks hesitant and her eyes flicker between myself and the board.

"Anything, I guess."

I have a feeling that you won't talk no for an answer.

I laugh at her statement because she is right, she has not eaten properly, at the hospital she struggled to eat just once and I plan to get her to eat at least twice a day by the end of the week.

I order something for both her and myself before driving to the window to pay.

The cashier, as humans call them, cannot seem to stop blatantly staring.

I find it quite hilarious but feel a strong wave of jealousy sprout from my love.

I hurry the order but the fool does not take the hint and I sigh in frustration before turning to Kassandra and pull her towards me to place a hard kiss on her lips, one she seems to enjoy as well as take advantage of.

She seems to be very possessive of me.

I find that I do not mind.

I am quite possessive of her.

The order seems to be ready quicker after that stunt, I hand her the bag and drive off.

We eat on the way there and we silently laugh about the whole ordeal.

We make it just twenty minutes before the bell and we finish our food.

"Can you show me to the office _mio flore_?"

She smiles, "Yeah."

We get out of the car and the second that we do, all eyes are on us.

I smirk and walk to meet Kassandra.

I hold out my hand for hers and when she takes it, I softly pull her towards me and place a passionate kiss upon her lips.

I want them to know that she is mine.

She seems a bit embarrassed but overall she looks happy.

She starts walking us towards buildings that have similarities to a prison and I wonder if the idea of school was based off of the topic as such.

We walk into the building and it is as if all eyes turn towards us simultaneously.

My love stops and angles her head so that she looks at the ground.

This will not do.

Her hand still in mine, I keep walking, "Kassandra" I say so that only she may hear, "just take us to the office, it will be fine."

I smile at her and that seems to calm her, "Ok."

She picks up her pace to lead us but we are suddenly stopped when a girl throws herself into Kassandra's arms and it takes everything in my to not let out a growl.

"Kassandra, we've been so worried, we haven't been able to get a hold of you, did you lose your phone?"

Kassandra only returns the hug halfheartedly, "Hey Ashley, I .... yeah, I lost my phone."

That poor excuse of a phone was lost in the incident with the ignorant boys, I will gladly buy her a new one.

But this was Ashley...

The good friend I presume, the one who has not done her any harm.

"How are you holding up? I know about Allison and Katie, those fucking assholes- anyway, I have literally done everything in my power to make their lives hell these past few weeks, believe me-"

This Ashley is about to continue but her eyes land on our conjoined hands and she freezes.

She moves her eyes to meet my gaze and looks as if she is in shock.

"Holy shit, where has Kassandra been hiding you?"

Kassandra and I both laugh and I feel that this Ashley is going to be around quite a lot.

She seems very loyal to my Kassandra.

"Hi! I'm Ashley, Kassandra's now only best friend- what are your intentions with her?"

She tries to appear intimidating, and it would have worked if I were not a two thousand year old demon.

I look her in the eye and say, "To love her."

Ashley appears not to have expected that response as her expression resembles that of a fish.

I see Kassandra look at me out of the corner of my eye and I cannot resist meeting her gaze.

She carries an expression that I cannot quite place but she tugs on my hand and leans forward to bury her face in the crook of my neck.

For a moment, I wonder, what are Kassandra's intentions with me.

As if hearing my thoughts, she pulls away and looks at me as if I have just given her the stars.

_To cherish you._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'm really sorry about the start of this book, I just have this idea and I want to write about it. I can't promise that the warnings stop here, I'm an angsty motherfucker. I hope you guys like the book though.


End file.
